Broken Wings
by schillingklaus
Summary: The sisters of Carly's mutilated ex-boyfriend Adam are up to wreaking havoc on Samantha, the real culptit of the incident that hurt him fatally. Will they be able to reunite Carly and Adam? Adam/Carly, Nevel/Missy, Spencer/Stacey Dillsen, Shane/Quinn Pensky ...


**Broken Wings**

* * *

**Klaus Schilling**

* * *

**Synopsis**

* * *

**Rating**:

* * *

PG-13

******Disclaimer**:

* * *

iDon't Own any shows and other works of arts used for this story.

******Genres**:

* * *

Science Fiction, Family, Friendship, Fluff, Supernatural, Mystery, Drama, Adventure

******Fandoms**:

* * *

The story occurs in the identified universe of a huge variety of current or past live action shows produced for Nickelodeon channel, including, but not restricted to _The iCarly Show_, _Zoey 101_, … and it makes heavy use of a variety of members of their casts.

******Timeline**:

* * *

The story starts after _The iCarly Show_: _iStart A Fanwar_, which coincides with late season one of _Victorious_, late mid season two of _True Jackson VP_. It postdates the end sof _Drake & Josh_, _Zoey 101_, _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_, _Unfabulous_, and predates the starts of _Supah Ninjas_. _The Troop_is in the gap between season one and two. Episodes _iWant My Website Back_, _iFight Shelby Marx_, _iPity The Nevel_, and _iHalfoween_ are Carly's dreams, unrelated to the _The iCarly Show_ story line. _Bigtime Rush_is a nightmare by Shane from _The iCarly Show_: _iSaw Him First_. _How To Rock_ is a nightmare of Stevie Baskara, identified with an anonymous cameo of the same actress in _Zoey 101_: _Anger Management_. Everything in _The iCarly Show_ past _iHire An Idiot_ are nightmares of Carly Shay.

******Summary**:

* * *

Tracy and Sandy Baldwin (guest characters from _Zoey 101_: _Lola likes Chase_) are not willing to give up on their badly mutilated brother Adam (a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iStart A Fanwar_ with a surname borrowed from the same actor's cameo in some third party owned movie.), the hopelessness of his case notwithstanding.

Will they find allies and get back at remoreseless culprit Samantha Puckett?

******Couples**:

* * *

Carly Shay / Adam Baldwin, Nevel Papperman / Melissa Robinson (a guest character in _The iCarly Show_: _iReunite With Missy_), Shane Diamond / Quinn Pensky, Spencer Shay / Stacey Dillsen, Cort (from _The iCarly Show_: _iHire An Idiot_) / Nicole Bristow

* * *

**Acknowledgements**

The story is written for prompt _Hopelessness_ of _Livejournal_ community _Tamingthemuse_.

The title is inspired by unrelated third party owned songs of the same title, one by Mr. Mr. and one by Chris De Burgh.

* * *

**Contents**

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue

* * *

Chapter 2 Planning

* * *

2.1 Looking For Zoey

* * *

2.2 The Blond Mary Sue

* * *

2.3 Other Victims

* * *

2.4 A Medic For Adam

* * *

2.5 Sandy's Tears

* * *

2.6 Missy Robinson

* * *

2.7 Doctor Glazer

* * *

2.8 Quinn Pensky

* * *

2.9 Magic Witch Malika

* * *

Chapter 3 Wreaking Havoc

* * *

3.1 Nicole In Seattle

* * *

3.2 Carly's Intern

* * *

3.3 Quinn shows up.

* * *

3.4 Waking Up

* * *

3.5 Law School Dropout

* * *

3.6 Leanne Carter

* * *

3.7 Former Pageant Girl

* * *

3.8 Eloping

* * *

3.9 Jeffry Norgin

* * *

3.10 Seeing Carly Again

* * *

Chapter 4 Epilogue

* * *

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

Hello, my name is Baldwin ... Tracy Baldwin. I had been born in San Diego in California, and I had got two wonderful younger siblings.

Adam was about three years younger, and a fairly smart and nice guy.

Alexandra Caterina, usually nicked to Sandy or Katie,[1:1] had been a bit abrasive as a young kid, but she became extremely sweet and no less smart than Adam once we moved to a boarding school which was located in Malibu near Los Angeles. She was five years younger than me.

I had finally graduated from Pacific Coast Academy and moved to a college in New Jersy, along with my boarding school room pal Fredericka Silver.[1:2]

My younger siblings had gone through middle school and started high school at Pacific Coast Academy until our dad had found a permanent job in Seattle and taken them along with him, enrolling them at a disctrict school known as "Ridgewayy"mdash; a deep cultural shock after the years at sunny Pacific Coast Academy.

Adam had soon started liking one year younger Carly Shay, the host of a web show that had been popular even in California. He and Sandy were total fans of it. Adam had tried to make Carly know about it, and she had actually started to reply his feelings in kind, but he had been a bit worried because Carly was on and off rumoured to live in concubinacy with Fredward Benson, the boy next door and technological producer of the web show.

The fandom of the web show was split into two powerfully opposed camps.

One of them were the "Creddiers", supporters of a dirty relationship between Fredward Benson and Carly Shay, especially since he had once saved her from being overrun by a taco truck. This wasmdash; or so I was convincedmdash; of course a perversely stupid reason for liking someone. I had seen something similar on the campus of Pacific Coast Academy, between one Michael Barret and pop star Lisa perkins. The former had saved the latter from being run over by a race cart and ever since been her boyfriend, but he had ever since been treated permanently like dirt by the diva. I will return to this point at some later opportune moment.

The other camps was that of the "Seddiers", supporters of a potential relationship between Fredward Benson and co-moderator Samantha Puckett, a young criminal who had hitherto escaped justice for some weird reasons.

Needless to say, the "Creddiers" were not exactly kind to potential boyfriends for Carly that happened not to be Fredward Benson, and they were even totally inclined to treat them with extreme violence. They called them "Creddie Killers" and were certainly up to riot together in order to slay them.

Unfortunately, my brother Adam had become one of their victims after ignoring my warnings. At a so-called "webicon", a really stupid media event, Samantha had spread the rumour that Carly and Fredward were "of course" a couple. Adam was among the visiting friends, and he was dismayed by these news and had ran away from the con at the speed of light, but been caught by Sam, tied and chained and brought back to the panel of the web show. And when the "Creddiers" had been aware of the reason for Adam's flight, they had started pounding him mercilessly.

Sandy had not been in the panel because she was also a fan of another web event that had got a booth at the "webicon", a cosplay for some web soap opera. She had seen Adam getting caught and tortured by Samantha, but she had been unable to help him all alone and thus had run in order to call other friends for help. But they had been too late and found Adam getting all squished by the "Creddiers". The web cast had disappeared, washing their hands with innocence.

Now I was here at St. Schneider's Hospital in downtown Seattle after having been called by dad and Sandy, and all I was able to see was Adam wrapped in blood-soaked bandages and tied to surgery bench. Alas, Doctor Lintee was by no way convinced of being able to restore my brother's health.[1:3] Nurse Krutcher[1:4] did not even want to let Sandy through because the picture of her mutilated and comatose brother would have been too much for a teenage girl to bear. The hopelessness of Adam's situation was as evident as can be, even dad had given up on him.

I had got a hard time comforting Sandy, and it was not easy for me avoiding to break into tears. But I clenched my fists, swearing to wreak inclict on the blond devil known as Samantha Puckett. I had not been there, but I knew for sure that she had been up to murdering or mutilationg my brother on purpose, juyst letting the "Creddie"shipping freaks do her bloody work. I had never watched the web show or seen Samantha before, but I had got my reasons, as you will see soon.

I took Sandy in order to drive her home, although I was probably a bit too much upset for doing so, and thus we preferred to cool down first. Unlike our dad and the inept medics, Sandy and would not go and give up on our brother, not until the days of dystopia.

As a first step, I decided to contact the one person who had first taught me to see the pure evilness in Samantha Puckett, videlicet blond Mary Sue Zoey Brooks, another former student at Pacific Coast Academy. I had lost her out of sight upon my graduation and departure from our boarding school near Los Angeles, and I would have to do some research in order to be able to contact her again. But her support would be worth more than diamonds and palladium.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Planning**

* * *

**2.1 Looking For Zoey**

Zoey was a blond Mary Sue with a brother in Sandy's age: Dustin Brooks. She was one of the first people that had helped me to get along on the campus of Pacific Coast Academy. In addition, she had urged me to keep care of Sandy because there were many jerks on the campus with a really obnoxious influence on kids like Sandy, and she had been completely right. Dustin had not too much earlier that year been seduced shamelessly by one Trisha Kirby,[2:1] really no other person than Sam Puckett, the co-moderator of Carly Shay's web show and the one utterly responsible for the miserable state of my brother.

Samantha had hit on Dustin during a common class for chemistry, and then she had perverted and corrupted him for several days, hurting Zoey a lot. The Mary Sue had sent her potential boyfried Chase Bartholomew Matthews, a bushy dweeb, upon the devil, but with te effect of Trisha trashing Dustin for Chase, which was even more distatesteful.

Fortunately, this isery had not lasted much longer, but the painful memories had remained ever since. Zoey had been able to get Samantha alias Trisha expelled from Pacific Coast Academy, but at the cost of letting her spread the message of corruption and decadence elsewhere, as we had come to see.

In order to protect Dustin from more bad girls and to protect Sandy from jerks, Zoey and I had come up with a scheme that implied matchibf Sandy with Dustin. At that point, megacoxcomb Logan Reese, worthless son of a famous movie director, or producer, or something like that, had been trying to teach Dustin the principles of womanising. For that avail, he had been looking for girls for a double date. I applied, along with Sandy, just in order to teach Logan a hard lesson, and to show the younger kids how to recognise a jerk and how they deserved being treated.

Indeed, Logan Reese had tried to teach Dustin to treat girls like dirt. But the one full of dirt, bboth on the inside and the outside, had been — and probably still was — Logan, so I had sent him straight into the campus fountain for a bath. Unfortunately it had been in vain, but at least unto Dustin and Sandy it had done the trick.

Unfortunately, the whole thing with Dustin and Sandy had not lasted all that long, as they had found out that we had tricked them into dating, and they had ever since felt the necessity to find their own way.

Dustin Brooks was probably still a student at Pacific Coast Academy, and thus I tried to contact him in order to find out about Zoey's current whereabouts. But I did not have his number, eother, so I tried the only number I still remembered, videlicet that of Kazu, the owner of a Japanese pub on the campus. Unfortunately, Kazu and his "Sushi Rox" had moved off the campus, and they were now named Nozu and located in Hollywood. Kazu was only a kitchen slave, working under a chinese boss named Wing Lee.[2:2]

Sandy suggested to call her former room mate Ashley Blake,[2:3] a little Hollywood diva who had been on the screen since the age of four, starring in hundreds of movied for kids already.

I sighed deeply, because Ashley — in my eyes — had never had any good influence on Sandy, nor on Adam. Years ago, my brother had sworn to marry the diva once they would be grown up, but she had not cared. OK, many kids rhapsodise their screen idols, so this had not really surprised me, and nothing had come out of this, but it was still burnt in my mind.

Ashley was indeed there, but she had hired someone to hire her phone calls, and this someone happened to be — Dustin Brooks. He was working as an errand boy for her as he had borrowed lots of bucks for whatever purpose, and she let him pay back the debts in this manner. That was really an ennervating job, as Ashley was very picky and abrasive.

But that was by no means my business, I just needed an information about where Zoey was to be found those days. But I also told him about Adam's bad "accident", or, rather, his ex-girlfriend's vicious onslaught on his life. Dustin and Adam had been hanging out together for quite some time, so he should have known it.

Dustin was one of the greatest fans of the web show, although his sister had never been glad about the fact that the co-moderator was his abusive ex-girlfriend. And now he was really shocked, although he was not able to believe that Samantha had done that on purpose.

Of course there was the hich — I was not able to prove it, either, although I had not got any doubt. The witnesses were really rare, and most of them were totally partial. You don't suppose the "Creddiers" to witness against each others, do ypu? And the "Seddiers" would hardly be believed as objective, given their freakish speech.

But fortunately, Zoey's little brother did not refuse to tell me about his sitster's life after my departure from Pacific Coast Academy. She had been at the University Of California in order to prepare for business school, but jumped off this train after only two years because she had found her true passion as a fashion designer. She was now working as a costume designer for Malcolm Reese's movies, which was really a paid internship coordinated by New York City based fashion label Mad Style.

I thanked Dustin and decided to contact Zoey at her study in Hollywood which she was sharing with her best friend Nicole Bristow, a bimbo wench from Kansas who had also been with us at Pacific Coast Academy for some time, but been withdrawn from their because of her obsessive attitude towards cute boys, and thereupon moved to girls-only school Northridge.[2:4] Then she had gone to Los Angeles vocational college for the beauty professions and become a hair stylist and a mask builder.

* * *

**2.2 The Blond Mary Sue**

I knew Nicole as very annoying, and I was shocked to no end when realising that the lass from Kansas had been the one to answer my call first.

But then Zoey took over, pushing her friend aside and excusing the bimbo's inconsiderate demeanour.

I told her the news about my brother, and the probable accident that had been caused by no other than Samantha Puckett.

Zoey was not really surprised, as she had always expected something like that to happen. "I should never have allowed Dustin to view that web show. And which idiot of a father had allowed that Shay lass to habfg out with such a _censored_, anyways?" Actually, Carly Shay had been under the custody of her brother Spencer for quite a few years, and so Zoey had to shift her target. "Whata black sheep among us elder siblings!"

I would never have been able to agree any more. "Decent elder siblings do not allow their younger siblings to spend time with perverts like Samantha Puckett."

Of course Zoey would be of help later on, and she shared my opinion that someone needed to show the devvil incarnate her limits. Sic years ago, she had asked officer Vega,[2:5] who had thereupon already investigated her case in several cases. Samantha's father was a master of downtown Seattle's organised crime, but he had gone underground twelve years ago, and Vega supposed that Samantha would sooner or later lead the police of Seattle to this archgangster, the modern version of Al Capone or Dillinger. Unfortunately, this meant that Samantha was rather sought out as a bait and witness, not as much as a mean mass criminal on her own right.

* * *

**2.3 Other Victims**

St. Schneider's hospital in Seattle was not only hosting one comatose patient, but three of them, all in the same station.

The two others were Nevel Amadeus Papperman, who was a guy in Sandy's age, and Shane Diamond, a former student at Ridgeway. Both of these guys had been in this state for already two years.

Sandy hated Papperman, because he had tried several times to ruin or discredit the web show. I was not blaming him for that, regardless of the level of the show, as anything with Samantha Puckett in it was just ... verminous. Anyways, Nevelman had been in coma after a car crash, the vehicle having belonged to no other than Spencer Shay. The web cast had given away that car to a winner of the quiz. According to Sandy, Nevel had manipulated the quiz, but this did not matter, as nobody was supposed to give away a car to a boy under sixteen without a responsible adult. Nevel had not belived that the craft had been a new car, but so what? Spencer had clearly handed him the keys illegally.

Shane Diamond was a boy on whom both Carly and Sam had had a crush at the same time. Shane had been disgusted by their rivalry and thence stepped into an empty elevator hole, dropping for like thirty yards. Before the accident, Carly had feigned a power failure in order to seduce Shane in the dark, but then Sam hit the light switch, betraying the lie as such. Shane must have assumed that, as the power failure had been a lie, the warning against the elevator being out of service must have been a lie, too, serving the purpose of making the blackout more plausible. But that had not been the case.

In both of these cases, Samantha Puckett had not been far, and it was so obvious for anyone with a brain that Samantha had been the real culprit of those "accidents". Maybe she had even manipulated the breaks of the futuristic vehicles, and making Shane believe that the elevator had been functional because there had not been a power failure in the first place had just been a straightforward.

And it would soon be obvious that there had been other misdeeds committed by Samantha Puckett in a similar vein.

* * *

**2.4 A Medic For Adam**

As already mentioned, Doc Lintee had given up on Adam, as he had already dropped all hopes concerning Nevel Papperman and Shane Diamond.

Even in the extremely unlikely case that any of those should ever awaken from the comatose state, there was not a snowflake's chance in a blast furnace of overcoming the incredible amount of inner injuries, making them cripples forever.

Abnd dad was too stupid to believe otherwise, and he was already negotiating about a termination of the artificial vital supplies necessary for our comatose brother, making Sandy believe that it was better for him. But there was no way he could convince my little sister with this talk.

I wanted at least another medic from sopmewhere else to have a look at the situation, and this was not easy. I had already tried to contact Dr. Trestin,[2:6]

And if no established medic was able to help Adam, I would be hell bent on going as far as looking for some miracle healer of whatever sort.

* * *

**2.5 Sandy's Tears**

As aforementioned, Sandy had been denied access to our lifeless and badly mutilated brother for several days, but now the docs had given in and let me guide her into the room for the comatose patients. But they were secure in the knowledge that my sister would run away squealing after her first look at the miserably wretched victims of accidents.

I had to stay close behind her, just in case.

Sandy bent over Adam's lifeless body, and she started weeping, but she refused to go away, something I could not blame her for. Her tears kept on running freely for quite a few minutes, until one of them dropped off her, thudding silently on Adam's nose, or whatever had been left of it after having been mistreated by the evil "Creddiers".

Suddenly, the wretched body of my brother twitched a bit.

This was occasionally possible for comatose patients without having to mean that the sick were about to awaken. But I sensed that in the case of Sandy's tears, there was a lot more to it than a simple reflex.

But now I had to leave once more with my sister, but we swore to come back whenever possible.

I was not going to return to the eastern coast that soon, as I had already messaged to my aforementioned pal Fredericka. Officially it was just because my younger sister needed me, but, indeed, there was more to it, as I still had not given up on the possibility of restoring Adam's help, and of course Samantha Puckett needed a lesson, the hard way.

* * *

**2.6 Missy Robinson**

Fortunately, Zoey and I were not the only ones who had alwaysed sensed the excessive peril emanating from Samantha Puckett alias Trisha Kirby alias ... she had probably got many more names in order to fool the FBI or rivalling gangs of criminals.

A girl named Melissa Robinson had read my blog about Samantha and her evil deeds, and she was totally convinced of her as the true culprit, as well.

Ten years ago, Missy and Carly had been best friends, when their fathers worked together at the submarine port of Seal Beach , located south east of Los Angeles in Orange County. But that time had unfortunately come to some premature end.

Samantha Puckett had at one point taken over Missy's former rôle, and thence Carly had gone down the drain without noticing it.

Adam had still been able to see the good in that girl, even after years of corruption abd degeneration by means of the abusive and obnoxious impact of Samantha Puckett.

Two years earlier, Missy Robinson had already tried single habded to bust the blasphemic relationship between Carly and Sam, but the former had already been blinded too much by the evil influence to give Missy a real chance.

Carly had believed in having gotten rid of Missy by sending her to a school on a cruise ship, and she had fancied in her dreams how Missy was suffering from sea sickness, but she had failed miserably. Missy had instead switched to some school in Orange County where her uncle still lived.

But now she was about to graduate from said school and coming to Seattle in order to study at a nearby college, and — of course — in order to wreak havoc in order to pubish the evil creep who had not only stolen but also perverted and corrupted her former best friend for many a year.

I welcomed Missy, as she appeared very eager on getting back on the woman who had destroyed my brother's help in the most cowardly and pernicious manner, although she was not really much concerned with Adam. Of course she was not one of his friends or a close relative, so it would have been too much to expect right away. Of course she was not happy about what had happened to Samantha's mutilated victims, and she figured that Adam had been Carly's first decent boyfriends or crushes since pre-school time. "Samantha must sure pay dearly for what she has done." Against Sandy's vigorous protests, Missy appeared most interested in Nevel Papperman because he had got "some outrageously mysterious aura".

I did by no means understand what Missy meant, but she sure knew what she was saying.

Weirdly, Missy had already got some kind of sort of a plan.

Carly Shay's web show was causing a lot of work, too much work for Carly, Fredward, and Samantha. technically, they also had got a fourth member named "Gibby", but he was definitely not much of a help. For that reason they were looking for some sort of an unpaid intern, a fool who would assist them in their dumb comedy show. Honestly, no decent college would accept this as an internship, right?

Missy figured that a web show based on perversely dumb comedy required an dumber pervert as an intern, one that would rob the last nerves of the friends. This way, the show would wither away slowly but painfully because no web event was able to survive too much stupidity of the cast. And in order to sneak him into a web show run by two horny girls, the infiltrated idiot would have to be a fairly hot creep. Missy Robinson knew someone suitable, a certain Connor Cortman[2:7] from Seal Beach, better known as Cort, the idiot of the county.

The idea sounded brilliant, although it was so awful to need to rely on the huge possibility that Carly, the girl Adam had liked so much until ... well, the potential love of his life, had already been over him so fast that she was just switching to the next guy, and one that was definitely not her league, just because Sam had corrupted her so much beyond any reason.

On the other hand, there was a drawback which had got the potential of turning out as fatal. Cort had probably got the looks to charm and distract Carly and Samantha, but there was still the male technological producer, Fredward Benson, who would not fall for this and certainly realise that the show would sink into a putrid morass of dumb tragedy instead of standing tall as a stronghold of dumb comedy. He would also become jealous, as he sure was still hankering perversely after Carly, inspite of any attempts of the web cats at the webicon to deny it, and he was also hankering after Samantha, which he had always denied vogorously and would never admit to, either. But he would possibly find a way to get Cort fired before it was too late to save the web show.

Again, Sandy did not see why we had to bust her favourite show, but I explained that Carly would find the opportunity to start a new and improved interweb show, especially if we get Adam to return to life and Carly to rue her former dependence on Sam and to take him back. These prospects appeased my little sister, at least for the time being. But there was still no medical hope for such a turn.

But one thing was evident: If there was a chance for Missy's plan to work well, we would have to distract Fredward Benson at the same time, and the best way would of course be by using an equally dumb but extra-cute girl. And, indeed, such a person was not too hard to find: Nicole Bristow, aforementioned bimbo wench living with Zoey brooks in the outskirts of Hollywood, fit exactly the bill.

But how was it possible to get Nicole to Seattle in the first place? Well, she was a hairdresser, and hair stylists were certainly needed in each and every city, including Seattle.

In fact, Gilbert Gibson, grandfather of aforementioned "Gibby", had been a barber for over fifty years, and he was now already seventy years old and officially retired, but he had not yet found a successor for his barber's shop.

So, there was the perfect occasion for connecting the dots: All it took was getting Nicole Bristow to apply as the successor of Gilbert Gibson here in downtown Seattle, and then, with some luck, "Gibby" would automatically lead Nicole to the web cast and to Fredward Benson.

* * *

**2.7 Doctor Glazer**

As aforementioned, all legally approved medics of the United States had already given up on my brother, and on his "room pals" in the comtatosity station of St. Scvhneider's hospital. All of them? No, not quite, or at least no longer!

In fact, Zoey Brooks had talked her uncle Glazer,[2:8] twin brother of her dad, into taking a closer look at the situation. Although she was not really thinking highly of him, "a windy quack", she had pressed him hard to take at least a look at the situation, as hopeless as it must have seemed to anyone with little faith and hope of a miracle.

Zoey told me these maybe pleast news when I asked her to use Nicole for my plans. She did not really know what to say about it, as Nicole's dream had been that of being a mask artist in Hollywood, with all those cute and hot male actors she was so unreasonably obsessed with, and it would be totally hard for her to move away from Los Angeles. She would have a hard time to covince her roomie that there were even a few cute boys in Seattle, enough to make it worth.

A job as a mask artist for a good movie was of course paid much better than the daily work of a barber in some downtown shop in some arbitrary city, including Seattle, but the latter was a constant and a safe occupation, whereas a job in Hollywood was only for one movie, and then the search would be on again.

For our plan, however, it was enough for Nicole to just give Downtown Seattle a try. Nothing would have been lost in the case of Nicole giving up her job after a usual trial time of several months and returning thereupon to Los Angeles, as by then, the web show would already have been collapsed due to too much idiocy.

Two Trojan horses were better than just one, at least in some situations.

Now, Glazer had just called us, and he had confirmed his interest in taking a very close look at our brother's situation, and also at Nevel Papperman and at Shane Diamond. But he figured that he would most likely need some rare and expensive medications, and those were not really approved in the state of Washington. There was only one person in Seattle able to produce decent medications for fairly cheap, and that happened to be one Quinn Pensky, a class mate of Zoey Brooks and Nicole Bristow back when I had been new at Pacific Coast Academy.

* * *

**2.8 Quinn Pensky**

Quinn was a brlliant ad well rounded scientist, but she had got a huge drawback. During her junior year at Pacific Coast Academy, she had started a blasphemic concubinate with Logan Reese, the dumbest jerk on the campus. This was really disgusting and abominable.

In any case, I supposed strongly that Quinn had lost her brilliance as a medic long since, for no girl may corrupt herself with a foul coxcomb and lose her integrity all but completely, at least over time.

For these reasons, I had been feeling strong objections to Doctor Glazer's plan, and it was necessary to check whether it was still worth the trouble, the former geek girl of Pacific Coast Academy notwithstanding.

Zoey had been one of Quinn's best friend, but their friendship had come to a sudden end when the blond Mary Sue had discovered that Quinn pensky had abusted innocent Dustin in the most decadent and filthy manner as a fake prom date i order to hide her inappropriate relationship with the coxcomb of the nation from the general public.

Logan Reese, in turn, had abused one Stacey Dillsen, the least popular girl of their grade for the very same purpose. Stacey was addicted to making artistic sculptures from cotton swabs and white glue. She was easy to recognise by her lispy tongue, which was the major reason why she was ignoread and shunned by the vast majority of Pacific Coast Academy kids, especially Hollywood starlet Lola Martinez, who had downright hated and mobbed her.

I should and would have pitied Stacey for all her mishaps, but there was one significant obstacle to this: Stacey was one of the evil "Creddiers" who had almost stomped my brother to death, and there was no way to forgive this violence unto any of them, even though thye had just been perversely abused and tricked by the one and only true culprit, Samantha Puckett, into doing so.

By the way, the very same Stacey Dillsen was also up to applying as an intern of the web show, inspite of having been one of the troublemakers at the web icon. She had already got an associate in carpentry, and thus she was certainly not in need of any sort of internship, was she? Whatever the reasons, she must have had nerves made of anything but cotton swabs in order to show up once again in the face of Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, and Samantha Puckett, and the glue was most likely Grizzly glue, an industrial superglue sticking withing seconds and lasting for years.[2:9]

Back to Quinn ... I did not want to punish her for abusing Stacey or Dustin, although the latter was really to be pitied, I just did not trust any longer in her competences because of her huge mental losses due to being Logan's concubine. But maybe there was a way for the former geek princess to convince me otherwise?

According to Zoey Brooks, Quinn had moved to Seattle upon graduating from Pacific Coast Academy, probably to Seattle Tech. Logan Reese was still in Hollywood. Did this mean the two of them had lived apart or broken up in a dramatic but not yet known manner? Maybe this was a good sign, after all. Unfortunately, Zoey was of little helpo there, as she had receded from any further communication with the fallen geek goddess after gettinbg to know about Dustin having been abused in such a ruthless and shameless manner.

* * *

**2.9 Magic Witch Malika**

As aforementioned, I was no longer opposed to even considering to hire a miracle healer of some sort in order to restore my brother's health. But I would not have known a way to find one here in Seattle.

I had heard rumours that Megan Parker, a class mate of Sandy from our years in San Diego, had even raised Henry Doheny,[2:10] a most celebrated illusionist and escapist, from the death, just in order to give the impression that this had been a really impressive trick by the master of illusions. His career had been at a stake back then, so he had literally needed a miracle in order to come back to his feet. This had happened months after our departure from that town to Pacific Coast Academy.

Megan was by the way a very much alike looking cousin of Carly Shay, something that had actually confused my sister to quite some degree when the web show was new, and she had started watching it for the first few times.

But by chance, Sandy had come to hear about a student at Ridgeway who had often performed miraculous tricks, such as bending spoons in the cafeteria with her mental forces. Of course there was a huge gap between manipulating a few simple inanimate object and mind healing, but maybe this was a chance that needed to be taken, especially in the case that Glazer had failed. The thaumaturgically gifted girl I am talking about was simply known as "Magic Malika",[2:11]

Now I was sneaking across the locker hall of Ridgeway, accompanying my sister to her classes. She had still been overburdened by the shock caused by Adam's bad mutilation and was often allowed to leave classes early because of that,while, on other days, she was allowed to come later.

Said Malika, if that was her given name indeed, was known by most students, but she was rarely ever seen, especially not in the locker halls, unless she appeared in a puff of smoke, virtually from the middle of land of nowhere. She was said to have had a crush on Fredward Benson, and trhis was wreaking troubles. No decent girl in the world should have had a crush on such a horny creep.

Having looked for her in vain for several minutes, I left the building again, when, all of a sudden, a puff of smoke appeared in front of me and condensed into a teenage girl. There was no doubt left for me that this was none but Magic Witch Malika, but I still gasped inspite of having been warned.

The teenage thaumaturge grinned sarcastically, remarking, "you have looked for me?"

I nodded timidly, as the consternation was still stuck in my mind.

Malika seemed to know the reasons, and she started explaining, "I may do many little things for your brother, but only one thing may really heal him ... the love of Carly Shay!"

I gasped, because I had almost given up on the possibility of Carly and Adam finding together again. I wagered that Carly had already forgotten about Adam, as she had already forgotten about Shane just a few weeks after his accident, let alone a few guys inbetween.

As if she had read my mind — wait ... she probably had done so — Malika declared that she had never had a crush on Fredward, she just had tried everything in order to keep him from Carly, because he had got an excessively bad influence on her, exactly like Samantha. But hitherto, everything had failed. So maybe we were working actually towards the same goal, anyways, and Malika was not going to charge horrend fees, as all those hand layers used to do.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Wreaking Havoc**

* * *

**3.1 Nicole In Seattle**

Zoey Brooks had actualy been able to persuade her best friend into taking a chance on Seattle, although it hurt her thinking about the possibility of Nicole running into Quinn and being exposed to her excessively bad influence.

I was not going to accompany her to the Gibson's barber's shop, still run by almost blind Gilbert because it was incredibly hard finding a successor. Not too long ago, the old hairdresser had completely misshapen the hair of Spencer Shay completely, making him look downright ugly, almost like his evil cousin "Crazy" Steve, an employee at my favourite cinema back in my days in San Diego.[3:1] But Zoey had come along and would later tell me about the events.

Nicole was disappointed because Gilbert was almost as ugly as her own grandpa, but what had she expected from a man of seventy years, anyways?

Gilbert Gibson let her style a wig-covered plastic sculpture of a human head, and Nicole had got no problems with it, although she made many remarks about all the cute boys passing by in front of the shop's window.

"Gibbay!" Finally, Gibby showed up, releasing thse words from his chest and wondering what the bimbo girl's was doing here.

Gilbert introduced the paid intern and announced, "hey, Nicole will possibly take over the barber's shop in a few months, so I expect you to get get her started appropriately in downtown Seattle.

Gibby smiled, announcing: "oh, I will certainly do my best here," and he ripped his shirt off his chest, one of his standard habits.

Nicole smiled. "Wow, what a cute boy! I am supposed to dress your chest hair, right?"

Gibby blushed a bit. "Whatever floats your boat, doll!"

The shirtless "beauty" was too much for Zoey Brooks to bear, though, and she had to withdraw, but it was so obvious that the plan had hitherto started really well.

* * *

**3.2 Carly's Intern**

Carly Shay had made her choice concerning the new intern for the web show, and she had actually chosen Cort, because of his hotness, inspite of his utter perversity and incompetence.

Of course Stacey Dillsen had not got the dimmest chance of making it, but also much better qualified and certainly not downright ugly Bradley Krouse,[3:2] apparently the favourite of Fredward Benson, had been sent away by Carly and Samantha, a majority vote.

Of course it was desolating to see Carly being so fast over my brother, especially as the process of his healing would depend — according to the judgment of magic witch Malika — on her love for him.

But the plan was working out well, especially when Gibby introduced Nicole to the web cast.

Now Fredward enson's brain was fully flooded with testosterone, and he had been unable to maintain his previously issued objections against Cort as an intern.

* * *

**3.3 Quinn shows up.**

Doctor Glazer had officially reexamined the three comatose patientsof St. Illness, and, against the belief of about all medics in Seattle, he decklared that the case was not really hopeless, but the medications invented by Quinn Pensky would be needed in order to provide a stable base for a necessary surgery.

My fears concerning Quinn had not yet been distracted when the former geek girl shgowed up in my door frame, holding the necessary medications for Adam in her hands. "He will need these pills regularly once at home from hospital."

Now I needed to know whether she was to be trusted inspite of her idolatrous concubinacy with Logan Reese.

Quinn shook her head upon my question alluding to this point. "We have already been at splitsville for some year. Really, Logan had just been a subject of one of my experiments, using a love potion. I had to tried it on someone, and Logan had been the next best victim. " She shrugged carelessly.

I grabbed and shook her, admonishing her clearly, "don't perform any experiments on my brother!"

Quinn shook her head. "Logan did not deserved any better than getting abused. But he's a rare brood of a coxcomb, really, and you certainly remeber that."

I nodded solemnly. "You are so right, Adam has got nothing in common with Logan, I swear unto you."

Now there was no obstacle left for the upcoming medical treatment by Glazer, using the pills invented by Quinn Pensky, but I decided that it was better not to know what those medications were actually made from.

* * *

**3.4 Waking Up**

Two days thereafter, my brother woke up from the intervention performed by Zoey Brooks's uncle Glazer.

The success of the surgery had put to shame all medics of the state of Washington. They were unable to avoid concluding that the medics in southern California were simply way ahead of their time.

Sandy threw her arms aoround our brother, but I had to admonish her to be very careful, not bruising him even more than he was already.

Quinn started immediately talking to Shane Diamond. She had already heard about him before his bad accident that had occurred like two years ago. Indeed, Shane had won the science fair of his homeland in Minnesota, and he had been a regular reader and commentator on her scientific blog. She blushed deepoly when looking into his cute face, but she was a bit confused because he called her "Camille".

The explanation was simply the following: During his comatosity, Shane Diamond had deamt of being James, a member of a promising boy band working for fantabulous record producer Gustavo Rocque. The band was known as "Big Time Rush". His name during the dream had been James, though. And Quinn had been in the dream, too, but she had been an actress named Camille. The whole crew had lived in Palmwood Springs, a hotel exclusively for fledgling Hollywood stars. "Man, I hate this dream to the death, as I had been a dumb idiot just with good looks. Tell me that I am a lot smarter than that."

Quinn nodded solemnly. "Someone making intelligent comments on my science blog is impossibly a dumb idiot."

Shane smiled sweetly for an instant, but then he sobbed, "too bad I am not near as attractive as James."

Quinn shrugged, but then she started rubbing her face tenderly all over Shane's and giving him a lingering French kiss.

Shane was now starting to smile with extreme glee.

It was evident for me that Quinn Pensky's love for one of the biggest fans of her science blog was helping his wounds to heal.

A few hours later, I would also see the same hapopening to Nevel in the presence of Melissa Robinson. He had never seen her before, but she had always been a big fan of his web site _Nevelocity_, if not the biggest.

For that reason, Malika's words had been right on spot, and there was hardly any reason left to assume that Adam would wither away without Carly.

So I swore to find a way to get Carly to love him again as she had done before Samantha Puckett's abominable misdeed at the webicon. Without her help, Adam would forever wither away slowly. Those broken wings would not carry him any further, and he would never learn to fly again.

Quinn had invented some sort of love potion, and it had worked well on Logan Reese. I wondered how it would have worked on Carly Shay, but ... no, that would have been a very bad idea. Her love would have been totally dishonest, by any stretch of the word.

* * *

**3.5 Law School Dropout**

One of Sandy's class mates, had recently been in Seattle city museum, and he had overheard a conversation of Spencer and Gibby with some very interesting content.

Spencer was the responsible guardian for Carly, but their dad had only assigned him because he had believed that Spencer had studied at, and by now graduated from, law school. Alas, the creep had dropped out of there after only three days and started a "career" as a freelance artist.

Their grandpa, a lawyer from Yakima, had not told his son, thence Spencer's dad, about that, but only under the condition that Spencer would finally learn to stand on his own feet, as an artist or whatever, after a certain amount of years. And this brink was about to be crossed soon.

Spencer had not really been able to become successful enough for earning a steady living as an artist. This was not because of a lack of talent — I was sure — but because of his sloppy understanding of the duties and responsibilities that even a freelance artist had got.

He had once scared some responsible curators of Seattle Museum For Pop Arts away by talking to a plastic meatball and keeping some cross-dressed ostrich in his apartment.[3:3] And this was only a minor part of his Bartleby life as an artist.

In the case of this miscarriage of an artist's career, Grandpa Shay had made him promise to return to law school, or else he would tell Spencer's dad about the abandoned lawyer's career, resulting not only in the withdrawal of financial support, but also the cancellation of his custody over little sister Carly.

This was a nice thing to know, just in case we needed to exercise some pressure on Spencer, should he have decided to try to stand between Carly and Adam.

* * *

**3.6 Leanne Carter**

This was the morning where the formerly comatose patients were to be picked up from St. Schneider's hospital and taken home for the first time, although they would have to return regularly for control visits.

A teenage girl came in and asked for Nevel Papperman, fearing that his mother had already picked him up by then, which was not the case. She identified herself as Leanne Carter,[3:4] and she was readily greeted by Quinn Pensky. "Leanne! Long time no see!"

Leanne seemed to know our geek girl as well, and she wondered, "may I talk here about your past?" She saw Quinn fainting a bit.

There must have been something that Leanne knew about Quinn that may have been embarrassing in the pubic, and the pretty and nice teenage girl asked expressis verba for Quinn's permit in order to talk about it. But the changing shade of Quinn's face said it all.

Leanne let it be, and she moved on to the proper reason for her visit. "I am the president of the students' council at Priorwood Prep,[3:5], and I want to welcome Nevel back."

Thence I concluded that Nevel had been a student at said Priorwood Prep until his bad accident caused most likely by Samantha Puckett.

Sandy remembered that Priorwood Prep had once offered Carly Shay a full scholarship, but the web host had rejected the great opportunity in order to stay with Fredward and Samantha.

For Sandy, that may have seemed cool, but I was totally aghast, because it gave more evidence to the fact that Samantha and Fredward had long sincce possessed carly and corrupted her more or less completely. This way, Carly had been brainwashed into forgetting Shane and, even worse, Adam so incredibly fast and moving on to even more disgusting guys that were absolutely no food for her, as completely opposed to my helpless brother.

Even more, Spencer Shay was to be blamed for having made his sister miss out on this perfect opportunity of making something better of her life than hanging out with two false friends.

Leanne gave Nevel a gift for which their fellow school mates had gathered some bucks, and this was accepted by the wretched biy with a smile.

Nevel and Shane were recovering much faster than my brother, and that was most likely connected — as aexpected by Malika — to the respective love of Melissa and of Quinn.

Leanne was gone pretty much, but I had got the strong feeling that I would get to hear from her a lot more, and that very soon.

* * *

**3.7 Former Pageant Girl**

I was back home and taking care of Adam, along with Sandy's help. Unlike Nevel and Shane, my brother was still hardly talking, although Sandy did mnot budge from his side and would have listened as carefully as can be.

Malika had already appeared and confirmed that Carly was the reason. "It is feasible for me to make him miraculously able to walk again, but without Carly's love, he will never even want to walk, or speek ... you name it."

I sighed deeply, as this meant that we would have to watch our brother wither away slowly and fade into putrid goo.

Our door bell rang, although it was already horribly late. I was not little surprised when I spotted Quinn Pensky on the other side. She had already provided us with the necessary medications for the next two weeks, so what was the purpose?

She explained that she had to talk about why she knew Leanne Carter, although this was infinitely embarrassing. "But Shane wanted me desperately to do so, as it is potentially very important."

I was rigged and ready to listen to her story. "It has to do with Leanne's remark about talking about your past?"

Quinn nodded solemnly. "This is so true. Fact is ... I was once a pageant girl ... and now you will no longer trust in my skills as a scientist, laugh, and refuse to let me help, will you?"

I gasped, as this had been truly astonishing, but I did not see it as much of a reason for doubting in Quinn's skills just because of her far past. Her recent concubinacy with Logan Reese — in my eyes — would have been a totally important reason for distrusting her, but this was no longer a problem, either.

Quinn continued, "Leann has been a pageant girl, too, and still is ... that's why I know her. And she is totally good, has won ninety-nine times staight in arow. Although I am no longer a pageant girl, I have to show up every now and then, especially during my stupid relationship with Logan who had forced me to be a judge. His father sponsors the pageants in many major cities, because many potential Hollywood stars get possibly discovered there."

The latter connection appeared totally understandable.

Quinn panted like a steam engine before continuing: "but not only I had been a pageant girl, another one was ... Samantha Puckett!"

I choked. "That's where thr cliché of the dumb blond pageant girl comes from in the first place?"

Quinn shrugged. "Maybe, but Samanth is not dumb enough, atr least not too dumb to commit offenses like tricking Shane into falling through an empty elevator hole, or disrupting the servo brakes of a futurist vehicle ..."

I added: "... let alone for using mindless "Creddie Shippers" in order to get Adam hurt badly."

Quinn sobbed, because, as she admitted, she had been some sort of the family medic of the Pucketts for several years, and she was not allowed to talk about their health records. "Eight years ago, envious Samantha had been excluded because she had pushed Leanne Carter, after having lost to her, downstairs, breaking several of her limbs, way less than Nevel, Shane, or Adam, though. But Leanne believes firmly in turning the other cheek stuff, so she refused to blame her officially."

I gasped upo the thought that Samantha had already been such an evil creep as a third grader, but that was probably standard in the Puckett clan.

Quinn continued" ... and last year, Sam had been allowed again to the contest, and she was still so rude to Leanne. Just in order to win, Samantha blackmailed and bribed the judges with pork chops, and she cheated in order to win the contest, ruining Leanne's run. Leanne doesn't care, though."

OK, I would not have expected her to do otherwise. But how exactly had she cheated?

Quinn explained the details, including the following: "Samantha has got a monozygotic twin sister named Melanie.[3:6] She had been a student at Pacific Coast Academy as well, and she never caused any troubles, unlike her evil sister Samantha."

I connected the dots, guessing "and Melanie had really performed in the contest on Samantha's behalf?"

Quinn nodded solemnly. "She had even tricked Melanie into participating, promising her to get accepted by renowned Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts for her dancing performance."

I wondered, "wow, that must have sounded great."

Ernest Lane[3:7] was not only the dancing teacher of Melanie, but also an important teacher and guicance counsellor at Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts.

In order to hide her criminal origin, Melanie had been enrolled at Pacific Coast Academy using fake name Fawn Leibowitz,[3:8] just as Samantha had been renamed to Trisha Kirby. But she had injustly been rejected by the prestigious prepschool for starlets because she had appeared crazy to the responsible judges, given her apparently split personality. In addition, the judges had preferred one Victoria Vega, a cousin of aforementioned arrogant Hollywood diva Lola Martinez.

Quinn was very well able to tell Melanie from Samantha because she had performed some surgeries on the former that Samantha had not gone through.

These were quite some revelations, but would they really help in order to get Carly to free herself from Samantha and her henchman Fredward, with the effect of returning safely to Adam?

* * *

**3.8 Eloping**

The plan of infiltrating Carly's web show with two dumb kids had ao far been an eclatant success. Nicole Bristow had spellbound Fredrwad and that shirtless Gibby guys as much as Connor Cortman had hexed Carly and Samantha.

Nevel Papperman expressed it correctly as _iCarly_ had been crawling on the possible lowest level of intellectual decency until the arrival of the dummies who made it sink even deeper, disabling the cast completely."

And the most striking result was that none of the cast members were even able to notice that anything had changed at all.

Sandy was ow even more upset, and she increased the pressure resting on me.

So Adam and Carly would better be a couple soon, or my sister would have to hate me forever for having ruined her one and only favourite web show.

Quinn and Missy had — or so I supposed — done everything they could do in order to help us and Adam, but they were now powerless to do much more. In addition, Nevel and Shane had already recovered, much faster than Shane, due to their girlfriends.

Sandy and I were sitting in Adam's room, changing his bloody and sweating bandages.

All of a sudden, there was a sound at the door. I went looking, but nobosdy was there, just some sort of a letter, which I picked up in order to read inside.

The epistle had been written by Quinn Pensky, and it was very shocking.

Quinn announced that she had been about to elope with Shane to some place she was not able to tell us, following her freshly married friends Melinda Crenshaw and Calvin Coozeman.[3:9] She was no longer able to do anything for Adam. The necessary pills for one year had been stocked now by Doctor Glazer. And without Carly's love, our brother would not be able live that much, anyways.

I sobbed bitterly, as hopelessness had struck again.

But Quinn concluded by announcing that she had found another possible witness for Samantha's ruthless violence, a certain Jeffry Norgin, a former boyfriend of Samantha Puckett who had been pushed by her from a tree,[3:10] breaking several limbs. Quinn's surgical skills had not only saved Jeffry, but she had even been able to implant him biomechatronical implants, allowing him to become a very powerful tennis player.

The thought of a cyborg made me shudder a bit, as those used to be very dangerous antagonists in science fiction movies. But I had to grab each and every straw.

Quinn Pensky had lost Norgin out of sight for some time, but now she had found him again, and she let us know how to contact Samnanth's former boyfriend.

Little later, I figured that Quinn and Shane were not the only one to elope, or to have already eloped, when I received a similar letter from noone other than Melissa Robinson who was about to depart with her beloved Nevel Papperman to some unbeknownst place. She had wished to have been able to use the occasion in order to become best friends with Carly again, just as during the good old times at Seal Beach. But here hopes had dwindled, although she was not completely hopeless. She gave us a hint allowing us to contact someone who knew someone who knew to find her, just in case Carly would change her mind.

Alas, before leaving, she had tricked her father, Commander Robinson, into telling his former colleague Colonel Shay about Spencer's permanent deceit, and we should expect him to come down soon and wreak a little bit of havoc against his utterly irresponsible son Spencer.

* * *

**3.9 Jeffry Norgin**

Jeffry Norgins had finally found his way into our apartment, and he was consternated when seeing the wretched appearance of my brother. He started feelin guilty for not having spoken up earlier. He had been exposed to several death threats by Samnantha, the "accident on the tree" being just one of them. And he had not come alone, but accompanied by Melanie Puckett.

At first gance, I had not been able to tell her from Samantha, well, that was not uncommon for monozygotic twins. Melanie had come to suffer a lot because of her similarity with her evil twin sister during her life.

Jeffry admitted to having had, once upon a time, a crush on Zoey Brooks, but that had been even before the blond Mary Sue had been enrolled at Pacific Coast Academy as one of the first female students.

When Samantha had found out, she had started treating her falsely so-called boyfriend like dirt.

Unfortunately, Jeffry had never talked about this to anyone except to Quinn who had invented the biomechatronic implants he kept on using ever since and that had allowed him to become a tennis player with superhuman abilities.

For several years, Melanie had liked Jeffry, but she had not been able to convince him of not being Samantha. Only Leanne Carter, instigated and instructed by Quinn Pensky, had recently been able to talk him successfully into seeing the difference.

Jeffry and Melanie had recently started being a couple of some sorts, and more so every day. And now they promised to help us getting Carly and Adam together again.

Melanie was deeply ashamed because Samantha had destroyed the love of her own best friend's life in such a shamelessly disgusting manner, she would press hard in order to repair it.

According to latest news, Nicole Bristow and Connor Cortman had started dating, leaving both Samantha and Carly, as well as Fredward and Gibby, in a state of despair and consternation, the right moment to strike before they would recover from the downtime and continue as if nothing had happened at all.

Fortunately, Carly's dad was already on the way to Seattle in order to rebuke his son for quite years of lies and irresponsibility, adding — or so I hoped — some necessary momentum to the whole process.

* * *

**3.10 Seeing Carly Again**

Melanie Puckett had been able to arrange a meeting for us with Carly Shay, something that would have been unable if Carly and Sam had still been good friends.

But the disaster of the web show had fortunately struck an iron wedge into their fragile relationship, a friendship that should never have been and that had been the awry consequence of Spencer Shay's irresponsible demeanour. They were accusing each other of having been the one with the crush on Cort. Each of them declared that they would have preferred Bradley Krouse over the dummy as an intern.

Fredward Benson was unable to reconcile them, as he was accusing both of them of having been fooled by Cort's looks, while he had not been any better by trusting Nicole.

Sandy and I had to carry Adam all the way, although Malika had given him the ability to walk again. Alas, as predicted, without the reassurance of Carly's love, Adam's faith was infinitely much feebler than his legs.

And here we were, right in a teenage bar known as Groovy Smmothie.

Samdy had like this place since her first days here at Ridgeway, and mostkids did the same.

The chef of this institution was a certain Terrence Bo from Jamaica, at the same time the coach of the basketball team of Ridgeway

We sat Adam on a chair at a table, one that was not so easy to slide off, which would have been a serious trouble in Adam's current situation.

Melanie had sent me a short message announcing the impending arrival of Carly Shay.

Terrence Bo, uusually cutailled as T-Bo, was one totally awkward jerk who derseved getting pushed into the next fountain, exactly like Logan Reese. But, unfortunately, there was none in this street.

Minutes passed in silence until Melanie and Carly actually arrived in this pub.

Adam was not talking at all, but I was able to hear his heartbeat across the guest room of Groovy Smoothie when he spotted Carly showing up.

Carly looked aghast when she saw Adam in such a miserable shape. At least she did not treat him like dirt, as she had done under Samantha's influence at the webicon.

This did not warrant anything, as she had already seen Shane in a more miserable shape after his fall from the attic of her loft into the basement. As I would come to know later, Sam and Carly had even made subtly fun of Shane and only thought about their stupid bet.

But this time, Samantha Puckett was not here in order to have a malevolent influence on Carly Shay, and this appeared to change the situation significantly,

Carly was apparently seized by remorses, making her cringe for agony, until she recovered and started begging my brother on her knewws for forgivenness, creeping like a scolopendra. She started weeping, shedding her tears all over the floor. One of them hit Adam's feet ...

All of a sudden, my brother stood up and started walking again. He bowed down on Carly and kissed her gently on the back of her head. Her nose was still touching the ground.

This was the turning point, and Sandy broke into tears of joy.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Epilogue**

One year and a half have passed by ever since, with Carly and Adam becoming more and more the couple they should ever have been, and fially daring the step of their life. And only a few days have gone by since Carly's senior prom and a few weeks since her eighteenth birthday. In other words, Carly and Adam have not been up to wasting any time at all.

The ceremony is conducted by Father MacCurdy, the well renowned world's fattest priest.[4:1]

Nevel and Missy had returned from the middle of the land of nowhere, in order to perform the perfect bridal chorus formy brother's wedding.

Nevel has always been a gifted piano player, and his middle name "Amadeus" has been granted for that reason. Another instrument of his expertise was the recorder, which has got the great advantage of being portable, allowing him to be at the same time the best man and ply the chorus.

Missy's voice is going to fill the air like a hurricane. She was of course the honor virgin at Carly's wedding.

Quinn and Shane are here as well as attendents, although, for some obscure reasons, they have been forced to come undercover.

Spencer Shay is already rigged and ready to guide his beloved little sister to the altar, which he will probably set unintentionally on fire, as has always been his habit.

The altar has been made from cotton swabs and white clue by Spencer's wife Stacey, who is here as well. This may surprise you, given that Stacey had been one of the ringleaders of the violent Creddiers. But she had repented bitterly after seeing pictures of the wretched body of my brother, something Samantha has never done, and she had been the one to instigate the Creddiers in the first place.

Sandy is happy because she has been selected as another bridesmade, along with her new boyfriend Bradley Krouse. Upon having noticed Adam's feelings for Carly for the first time, she started dreaming of being a bridesmaid at their wedding. And now her dream was about to come true. Sandy and Brad have become a couple at teh wake of their recent junior prom at Ridgeway. She especially enjoys his almond fudge balls.

The bunch of attendents is completed by Nicole Bristow and Connor Cortman. I know, they are totally naïve and likely to mess things up, but Carly has wanted it this way, and they were really a totally cute couple.

The sound of the recorder interrupts the silence of the masses.

* * *

Faithful and true  
We lead ye forth  
Where love's triumphant shall crown ye with joy.

Star of renown  
Flow'r of the earth  
Blest be ye both far from all life's annoy

Champion victorious, go thou before!  
Maid, bright and glorious, go though before![4:2]

* * *

I am around, too, but not as an attendent. But I have to take care of other parts of the celebration, which is an insane lot of work.

Samantha Pucket is here, handcuffed to her fiancé Fredward Benson who has admitted to having helped Sam with her onslaughts on Nevel Papperman and on Shane Diamond because he has always been jealous of them, and that he had come up with the plan to use the Creddiers in order to get his rival Adam eliminated once and for all.

At least — down to the efforts of Claire Sawyer, a future law school student from Santa Clarita in southern California, who also served as a paid intern for Grandpa Shay's lawyer's shop — they have been granted significant allowances for informing officer Vega about the secret hideout of the people who had been responsible for those teenagers to turn into those miserable wretches, especially Samantha's father who has inspired their misdeeds since years.

Leanne Carter is with me. She is not only going to blow her saxophone for the rest of the wedding music, but we also discuss her impending wedding with Zachariah Carter Schwartz, who also happens to be her step brother. She would not have asked him out without the mediation of my aforementioned friend Fredericka who has been from the same town and elementary school as Zach. We have also organised the impending honeymoon trip for Carly and Adam, well, it had been Missy's idea, but we have worked on the details.

Carly and Adam will go on a trip to her father's submarine docks, and the two of them will also make a few miles in the submarine in the Mediterranean sea.

She has not seen her father in so many years, and not even been able to talk to him. Fredward and Samantha had often enough faked phone calls and web chats in order to keep her mood up and running.

But before that, MacCurdy the priest will have to ask the most important questioons in the young couple's life.

Fredward Benson tried hard to free himself from his shackles in order to try to prevent the wedding, as he is still obnoxiously obsessed with Carly's body, as he has been six years ago. His engagement with Samantha Puckett is not preventing him from doing so, as he is a horny womaniser, a fact that nothing in the world hass ever been able to change and will never cease. Samantha admonishes Fredward not to cause any trouble until the wedding buffet, as she is hungry and in the desperate mood of swallowing the whole wedding cake in one piece. "So, better don't spoil this, Freddo, or I will not have another choice but biting your tasty butt!" She looked at Fredward's rear, ready to dig her pointy teeth into his sitting muscles.

"Do you, Carly Shay, want to take this man, Adam Baldwin ..."

Carly grinned, replying, "I will!"

"Do you, Adam Baldwin, want to take this woman, Carly Shay ..."

Adam declared proudly, "I will!"

And not even death will ever be able to tear them apart.

**_The End_**

* * *

** 1:1**:

* * *

This identifies Sandy Baldwin with the same actress's guest rôle in _Drake & Josh_: _Megan__'__s New Teacher_.

**1:2**:

* * *

Fredericka is a cameo from _Unfabulous_: _The Road Trip_, identified with the same actress's anonympus cameo in _Zoey 101_: _Lola likes Chase_ and borrowing a surname from the same actress's recurring rôle in third party owned _90210_.

**1:3**:

* * *

Lintee and St. Schneider's are cameos from _The iCarly Show_: _iSaw Him First_.

**1:4**:

* * *

Krutcher is a cameo from _Zoey 101_: _The Curse Of PCA_

**2:1**:

* * *

Trisha Kirby is a guest character from _Zoey 101_: _Bad Girl_, identified here with Samantha Puckett.

**2:2**:

* * *

Wing Lee is from _Victorious_: _Wok Star_.

**2:3**:

* * *

Ashley Blake is a guest character from _Drake & Josh_: .

**2:4**:

* * *

Northridge is mentioned several times in _Victorious_ and identified with Eastridge from _Bigtime Rush_: _Big Time Break_.

**2:5**:

* * *

Officer Vega is a recurring character of _Victorious_, the father of star Tori.

He is here identified with the same actor's guest rôles as Mario in _The iCarly Show_: _iPie_ and André Chaumomt in _Zoey 101_: _Haunted House_.

**2:6**:

* * *

Dr. Trestin is from _The iCarly Show_: _iFight Shelby Marx_ et alibi.

**2:7**:

* * *

This is Cort from _The iCarly Show_: _iHire An Idiot_.

The given name is from the same actor's rôle in third-party owned _The O.C., California_.

**2:8**:

* * *

Doctor Glazer is a cameo from _Drake & Josh_: _Little Diva_ et alibi.

**2:9**:

* * *

Grizzly glue is featured in _Victorious_: _Tori The Zombie_.

**2:10**:

* * *

Henry Doheny is a guest character in _Drake & Josh_: _The Great Doheny_.

**2:11**:

* * *

Magic Malika is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iSpeeddate_.

**3:1**:

* * *

This happened in _The iCarly Show_: _iGot A Hot Room_.

**3:2**:

* * *

Brad is from _The iCarly Show_: _iHire An Idiot_ with a surname borrowed from the same actor's rôle in some third party owned movie.

Brad is also identified with the cameo of the same actor in _The iCarly Show_: _Wok Star_.

**3:3**:

* * *

This occurred in _The iCarly Show_: _iMeet Fred_.

**3:4**:

* * *

Leanne Carter is a guest character in _The iCarly Show_: _iWas A Pageant Girl_.

**3:5**:

* * *

Priorwood Prep is a school mentioned in _The iCarly Show_: _iMight Switch Schools_.

**3:6**:

* * *

Melanie is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iTwins_.

**3:7**:

* * *

This is cameo Ernie from _The iCarly Show_: _iWas A Pageant Girl_ with same actor's recurring character Lane from _Victorious_.

**3:8**:

* * *

Fawn Leibowitz is a guest chracter from _Victorious_: _Crazy Ponny_.

**3:9**:

* * *

This is Cal from _The iCarly Show_: _iGo Nuclear_.

The surname is borrowed from same actor's rôle in some third party owned movie.

**3:10**:

* * *

Jeffry Norgins as a hurt ex boyfriend of Samantha is mentioned in _The iCarly Show_: _iHate Sam__'__s Boyfriend_.

He is identified with a Jeffry Norgins mentioned in _Zoey 101_: _Vince is back_ as a former acquaintance of Zoey.

He is also identified with tennis star Norgins mentioned in _Zoey 101_: _Good__-__Bye, Zoey_.

**4:1**:

* * *

Father MacCurdy is mentioned in _The iCarly Show_: _iWant A Record_.

**4:2**:

* * *

This is the _Bridal Chorus _ from R. Wagner's great opera _Lohengrien_. 


End file.
